


Звезды

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Две звезды, две светлых повести





	Звезды

Вечерняя прохлада опустилась на взлетное поле.  
Стар Трек зябко повел плечами, чувствуя, как замерзают кончики заостренных ушей. Ветер поднимался, и становилось окончательно понятно: погода сегодня не летная. Стар Трек с сожалением окинул взглядом ваншип Экзайла, хмыкнул и дал себе зарок до конца ФБ опробовать новый аппарат.  
Он с тоскою покосился на мощный корпус Энтерпрайза, который глянцевито поблескивал в свете молодой луны. Пока шла ФБ, бороздить просторы вселенной было недосуг. Вообще все было недосуг, а Стар Трек, при всей его внешней холодности, нуждался иногда в разрядке. Двигатель нуждается в замене масла, и сам он, как отлаженная машина, должен следить за своим здоровьем.  
Здоровье впивалось в ширинку форменных брюк и старательно привлекало к себе внимание. Стар Трек тихо вздохнул и огляделся.  
Простор взлетных полос. Корабли. Ночь. Звезды.  
Трава поодаль, на самой кромке поля, была мягкой и послушно приняла сперва куртку, затем – уставшее напряженное тело.  
Стар Трек с любовью посмотрел на мерцающий в свете звезд Энтерпрайз, прикрыл глаза и сжал в ладони член. На изнанке век закружилось звездное небо.  
\- Звезды… - прошептал он и задвигал рукою чаще.  
\- Звезды – зрелище достойное юношей для. Любоваться приятно небом высоким ночною порой.  
Стар Трек распахнул глаза и почувствовал, как щеки предательски зеленеют.  
Вот ведь…   
К Стар Ворсу он относился с уважением. Пиететом даже. Всё-таки, наравне с ним самим, Стар Ворс был одним из самых опытных - слово "старых" Стар Трек не любил, считая себя вечно юным, - фандомов. Поэтому он старался вести себя соответственно, чтобы не уронить в грязь ни имя, ни лицо, ни нежно любимые гифки.  
И теперь ему было мучительно стыдно - рука в штанах и рвущийся к звездам член совершенно не подобали приличному космическому фандому. Стринги, которые он исправно отсылал ФФБ, не в счет. Это так, баловство.

Стар Ворс задумчиво посмотрел на привольно раскинувшегося перед ним Стар Трека. Мужскую красоту он любил и ценил, а Стар Трек был хоть и экзотически, но красив. Впрочем, стоит сказать, что женскую красоту Стар Ворс ценил тоже, хоть многие и были уверены, что "годных баб" в его каноне нет. И вообще, это фантастика.   
Он бросил еще один взгляд на Стар Трека и одним плавным, отработанным многолетними тренировками движением скинул на траву джедайский плащ. Улегся на него, не обращая внимания на закаменевшего с рукой в штанах Стар Трека, и пробормотал-пропел:  
\- А звезды, тем не менее, всё ближе, но всё так же холодны...  
Несмотря на то, что в свидетельстве о рождении у него стоял штамп "гражданин США", Стар Ворс был космополитом, и уже несколько лет жил в России, вследствие чего обрусел, научился пить не закусывая и выучил пару застольных песен. Без звезд, ясное дело, не обошлось и здесь.

Стар Трек вздрогнул, соски, как и кончики ушей, заострились и налились нежной томной зеленью.  
\- Если вам холодно, - пробормотал он, - то я могу предложить… а вот на просторах Альдебарана, между прочим, тоже прохладно весьмааа…аах!  
Стоило ему сомкнуть пальцы на стоящем члене Стар Ворса, как на его собственный опустилась широкая ладонь с твердыми мозолями. Стар Ворс был космическим пиратом и философом, восхитительным в своей свободе – одновременно лиричной и лукавой.  
От уверенных прикосновений горячей ладони стало жарко и удивительно хорошо.  
\- Это… проявление… Силы? – выдыхал Стар Трек между толчками, резко вскидывая бедра навстречу крепкой руке.  
\- Что сила есть, мой юный... падаван? – спросил Стар Ворс – хоть с легкой улыбкой, но не без заминки, и Стар Трек тихо застонал, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Джедайский плащ колол задницу, ночь наливалась темнотой и прохладой, и Стар Трек прижался к Стар Ворсу крепче.  
Его стон звучал безостановочно, как гифка на бесконечном повторе, и из головы улетучивались все мысли – о бессердечном ФФБ, внимание которого могли привлечь лишь вульгарные посылки с собственным бельем, о самой Фандомной битве, о баллах и квестах.  
Стар Ворс мягко поцеловал его в висок и перекатился, устроившись на нем сверху. По щеке мазнули пушистые пшеничные волосы, Стар Трек прижался к нему, раздвигая ноги и обхватывая ими Стар Ворса, и с благоговейным трепетом глядел в высокое звездное небо.

Небо кружилось и плыло, звезды сливались в один бесконечный и сияющий как грядущий спецквест хоровод, и Стар Трек жмурился и прикусывал губы, не в силах выносить этого великолепия. Стар Ворс дрочил ему размашисто, сильно и уверенно, так же, как пилотировал космический корабль или выступал на мультифандомном саммите. Стар Трек чувствовал, что тонет, проваливается в черную дыру новой бескрайней вселенной тягучего и жаркого удовольствия. Пальцы второй руки уже давно отпустили член Стар Ворса и теперь бессильно скребли по земле, забирая в горсть сухую траву и пыль.   
Стар Ворс на секунду отстранился - Стар Трек протестующе дернулся и тут же выдохнул, поняв, что тот просто решил стянуть с себя штаны.  
От соприкосновения членов перед глазами Стар Трека вспыхнула сверхновая, выжигая ему мозг.  
Хватило нескольких резких движений руки Стар Ворса, чтобы Стар Трек излился в нее, прошипев-простонав сквозь сжатые зубы что-то, одновременно похожее и на «Спок», и на «Сволочь».  
Стар Ворс сжал ладонь сильнее, ткнулся губами в бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее Стар Трека и кончил, шепча что-то неразборчиво-ласковое. На мгновение он даже пожалел, что рядом нет С3PIO с его множеством языков в памяти – хотелось говорить нежности сразу на всех. Но, здраво рассудив, Стар Ворс решил, что присутствие третьего смутило бы Стар Трека еще больше.  
Он приподнялся на локтях, любуясь страдальчески сведенными тонкими бровями вразлет, прилипшими ко лбу влажными черными прядями, закушенной до зеленой капельки губой. Стар Ворс подумал, что не отказался бы заполучить себе в экипаж этого странное создание, манящее как и все инопланетное и неведомое. Он сполз с шумно дышащего Стар Трека, натянул штаны и потянулся, чувствуя приятную тяжесть и истому во всем теле. Полюбовался на раскинувшегося на его плаще Стар Трека.  
\- Силы уроки бесконечны в пользе своей и продолжения требуют регулярного пользы для, - с легкой усмешкой проговорил он и облизал губы.  
\- Я был самым лучшим и вдумчивым курсантом в своем… - начал было Стар Трек, но тут из-за корпуса ближайшего звездолета раздался полный боли и страдания вопль, а следом за ним вывалилось тело.  
Стар Ворс подошел к нему, пока Стар Трек, мучительно зеленея лицом, натягивал на себя одежду.  
\- Теория большого взрыва, - пробормотал он себе под нос, подходя к задумчивому Стар Ворсу. - Что он…  
\- Вселенные… сверхновые, нет, нет, это все неправда, - бормотал в полузабытьи фандом Теории большого взрыва. – Пульсары…  
На этом слове Стар Трек зазеленел как весенний луг, а Стар Ворс ласково приобнял его.  
\- Не верю… нет… мои герои… герои детства… третий левел…нет, нет, я не видел этого, я сплю, мне это снится, - метался в горячечном бреду явно невменяемый фандом.  
\- Подсматривать не полезно здоровья душевного для, мой юный падаван, - веско заметил Стар Ворс.  
\- А впереди еще четвертый левел, - процедил сквозь зубы пришедший в себя Стар Трек. Его одолевали противоречивые чувства: при виде страданий попавшегося на горячем фандома Теории ему хотелось холодно улыбаться. А от чужой горячей руки на заднице хотелось делать совсем другие вещи…


End file.
